


Blindfolded

by Yurika_Schiffer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après plusieurs semaines passées à refuser la demande de Kuroo de passer à l'étape supérieure, Kenma se décide enfin à l'accepter - à une condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolded

Ils étaient chez Kuroo, dans sa chambre. Cela n’était pas vraiment inhabituel, en soi. Tetsurou le forçait souvent à venir chez lui – « Tu sais que c’est pas bien de rester cloîtré chez toi toute la journée, Kenma. ».  Que Kenma soit assis sur le lit du plus âgé, ce n’était pas non plus inhabituel. Tout semblait donc normal. Tout, si l’on omettait le fait que Kuroo en était déjà à la dix-neuvième répétition de sa question.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

Cela devait bien faire huit mois qu’ils sortaient ensemble. Le passage de « meilleurs amis » à « petits amis » s’était fait sans problème, vu qu’ils agissaient déjà majoritairement comme un couple, si on en croyait les dires du reste de l’équipe de Nekoma. Si, effectivement, ils étaient presque comme un couple marié, il y avait une chose qu’ils n’avaient jamais faite. Pour plusieurs raisons, notamment qu’ils n’en avaient jamais parlé, n’en avaient jamais vraiment ressenti l’envie. Et maintenant, après plusieurs semaines où Kenma avait refusé d’aller « plus loin » lorsque Kuroo émettait cette possibilité, le blond venait lui demandait explicitement de le faire.

« Redemande-moi ça encore une fois et je rentre chez moi.

\- J’en suis au point où je me demande si c’est pas la meilleure solution, tu vois.

\- J’ai compris. Je rentre. »

Kenma commença à se lever pour repartir, mais Kuroo le retint par le bras. Il le fit se rasseoir et le prit dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur les mèches noires qui reprenaient peu à peu leur place.

« Pardon… Mais tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu te forces.

\- Si je te demande de le faire, c’est que j’ai décidé que je le voulais. Maintenant, est-ce que tu comptes faire quelque chose ou… ?

\- Oui ! Hm…

\- Est-ce que… hésita Kenma, mais Kuroo l’encouragea d’un geste de la main. Est-ce que ça serait possible de… que tu me bandes les yeux… ? »

Il avait soufflé sa demande, comme s’il voulait que l’autre ne l’entende pas. Et sans doute ne voulait-il pas qu’il l’entende – il venait quand même de demander quelque chose de plutôt particulier, surtout pour une première fois. Tetsurou ne répondit pas, et le blond songea qu’il ne l’avait pas entendu, au final. Il allait soupirer de soulagement quand l’autre l’éloigna de lui légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Face aux orbes noisette qui le fixaient avec étonnement, Kozume détourna le regard. Il n’aimait déjà pas d’ordinaire regarder les gens droit dans les yeux, alors s’il avait l’impression d’avoir dit ou fait quelque chose qui pourrait paraître étrange, c’était encore pire. Il s’apprêta à dire à Kuroo d’oublier ce qu’il venait de dire, quand celui-ci prit la parole.

« Tu… es sûr ?

\- Kuro, je t’ai dit d’arrêter de poser cette question.

\- Oui, oui, pardon ! Mais… ‘fin… Si tu veux ça pour te rassurer, je peux t’assurer que tu vas juste paniquer encore plus.

\- …

\- Si tu es sûr de toi…

\- Kuro.

\- Pardon ! »

Kenma soupira, toujours gêné. Il tourna la tête mais Tetsurou lui attrapa le menton et approcha son visage pour l’embrasser. Comme toujours, c’était doux. Il bougeait ses lèvres contre celles du blond dans un mouvement qui avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Il ne pressait jamais le baiser, laissant Kenma apprécier le geste dans son intégrité. Il avait toujours aimé ces moments-là, car le temps du baiser, il oubliait tout le reste. Il oubliait tous les problèmes qui semblaient l’accabler chaque jour, il oubliait tout ce qui l’effrayait au plus profond de lui-même, il oubliait les autres et leur regard. Quand Kuroo l’embrassait, il n’y avait plus qu’eux. Et c’était une des raisons qui rendaient ces baisers fantastiques. Il ne l’avouerait jamais à voix haute, ceci dit. L’égo démesuré du capitaine de Nekoma était déjà assez grand sans qu’il n’ait besoin de rajouter le fait qu’il embrassait bien.

Quand Kuroo mit fin au baiser, le blond réprima un gémissement de mécontentement. Il en aurait voulu plus, honnêtement. Le souffle court, il regarda Tetsurou.

« Je sais que tu vas râler, mais tu es vraiment sûr de toi… ? Que ce soit pour le bandeau comme pour le fait de le faire tout court. »

Détournant à nouveau le regard, Kenma réfléchit. Plus l’autre lui posait la question, et moins il l’était. Mais il n’arrivait pas à savoir si c’était parce qu’on lui posait la question ou s’il doutait déjà lui-même à la base. Il avait envie d’essayer. Il avait vu plusieurs témoignages sur le net qui semblaient dire que c’était une expérience fabuleuse, mais tout autant qui disaient que c’était affreusement douloureux. Il se doutait que cela devait aussi dépendre du partenaire et quelque chose au fond de lui – aidé par l’inquiétude qui avait animé Kuroo depuis qu’il lui avait dit qu’il voulait qu’ils le fassent – lui soufflait que s’il y avait bien une personne pour faire attention à son bien-être dans un moment pareil, c’était Kuroo.

Il considéra ensuite son choix d’avoir les yeux bandés. Comme l’avait deviné Tetsurou, il avait proposé ça pour se rassurer : s’il ne voyait pas le visage de l’autre, le corps en action au-dessus, peut-être qu’il serait plus à l’aise. Mais le plus âgé avait l’air de penser que ça ne ferait que le faire paniquer encore plus… Il avait bien envie de le croire, ce coup-ci. Mais revenir sur sa demande reviendrait à admettre que Kuroo avait vu juste. À nouveau, l’égo de celui-ci n’avait pas besoin de ça.

« Je veux le faire, dit-il en regardant enfin son petit ami. A-Avec les yeux bandés.

\- Si jamais, à n’importe quel moment, tu décides que tu ne veux plus, dis-le-moi. Compris ?

\- Hm… »

Kuroo posa son front contre celui de Kenma, souriant doucement. Il plaça ses mains sur les joues du plus jeune et le rapprocha pour un nouveau baiser. Si au début, c’était comme d’habitude, doux et amoureux, le blond sentit rapidement le rythme augmenter et fut rapidement dépassé par tout ça. Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre plus Kuroo s’accaparait ses lèvres. Ses mains allèrent trouver le t-shirt du noiraud pour s’y accrocher, et au même moment celui-ci le fit basculer sur le dos. Lorsque Tetsurou rompit le baiser, le corps frêle de Kenma fut parcouru par une vague de frissons et il inspira profondément. C’était la première fois qu’il ressentait ça. Sa peau était devenue extrêmement sensible et le simple souffle saccadé du noiraud contre celle-ci suffisait à ramener les frissons. Il déglutit en fixant les yeux noisette. Il y avait comme une flamme au fond de ceux-ci, une flamme affamée et Kenma devinait qu’il en était le repas. Étrangement, ça ne l’effraya pas. Son cœur rata un battement.

Une certaine partie de son corps commençait également doucement à s’éveiller et il pria pour que cela ne soit pas remarqué.

Mais Kuroo sembla le sentir – en même temps, il était allongé sur lui – et se redressa. Détournant comme toujours le regard, Kenma sentit l’autre descendre du lit. Intrigué – et légèrement frustré, oui – il l’observa chercher quelque chose dans son armoire. Le capitaine de Nekoma finit par en sortir un long foulard noir plutôt opaque. Il revint juste après sur le lit, à califourchon au-dessus du passeur.

« Relève-toi. »

Il n’hésita pas un moment à obéir. Il s’accrocha au t-shirt de Kuroo pour tenir assis. Celui-ci plia rapidement le foulard de manière à ce qu’il forme un bandeau et le noua ensuite autour de la tête du blond.

Au moment où il fut plongé dans le noir, Kenma prit légèrement peur. Ne pas savoir à quoi pensait Kuroo, ne pas savoir ce qu’il allait prévoir était plutôt dérangeant. Il sursauta quand il sentit les lèvres chaudes son petit ami se poser sur les siennes. Le baiser fut plus fiévreux, cette fois-ci. Comme si Tetsurou essayait de le dévorer. Il finit rapidement à nouveau sur le dos.

Les mains de Kuroo glissèrent doucement sur ses flancs, contrastant avec la vigueur du baiser et le surprenant à nouveau. La bouche du noiraud quitta ses lèvres pour parcourir sa mâchoire, puis son cou. Au premier contact avec sa peau, Kenma gémit doucement. Son cou était étonnamment sensible et il ignorait qu’un simple contact de ce genre pourrait envoyer des vagues de chaleur traverser son corps entier. Son bas ventre commençait à chauffer de plus en plus. Kuroo sentit évidemment cela et remua ses hanches contre celles de Kenma. Un soupir un peu plus fort que les autres échappa au blond à ce nouveau contact. Embarrassé, il pinça sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents. Il sentit Kuroo sourire contre son cou. Les mouvements de bassin continuèrent, chaque fois lui soutirant un soupir presque désespéré. Les sensations étaient nouvelles, différentes de celles qu’il avait déjà pu obtenir lorsqu’il avait expérimenté seul ce genre de caresses. La pression exercée, notamment, était différente. Kuroo savait comment presser ses hanches contre lui pour que les sensations soient délicieuses. Il savait également comment malmener la peau du cou du deuxième année. Il mordillait doucement, suçait parfois et finissait par reprendre avec un assaut de baisers-papillon. Il descendit petit à petit vers la clavicule de Kenma, y appliquant avec soin le même traitement. Et ce fut ainsi pour la majorité de la peau à découvert du blond.

Vint un moment où le noiraud n’eut plus envie de se contenter de ce qu’il pouvait apercevoir. Le haut de Kenma se soulevait légèrement à chaque fois que celui-ci remuait et le capitaine de Nekoma n’avait qu’une envie, pouvoir profiter de ce qui se trouvait en-dessous. Kenma sursauta quand une main s’aventura finalement sous le fin tissu.

« K-Kuro ? »

Pour seule réponse, il eut les lèvres de son petit ami sur les siennes à nouveau, pendant que les mains baladeuses allèrent se glisser sur son torse. Les frissons revinrent à l’attaque aussitôt. Kuroo fit glisser ses mains sur les côtes du blond, faisant prendre à celui-ci une grande inspiration par le nez à chaque contact. Le baiser rompu, la bouche du noiraud retourna se poser sur son cou. Le dos de Kenma s’arqua et il passa ses bras autour de Kuroo sans vraiment s’en rendre compte.

Les mouvements de bassin de Tetsurou continuait, toujours plus suggestifs. La chaleur qui s’était emparée du corps de Kenma augmenta encore un peu plus. Il avait chaud, peut-être même trop chaud. Mais il n’avait absolument pas envie de se rafraîchir.

Il entendit Kuroo pouffer contre son cou. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, légèrement vexé – et tout autant perdu. Ils étaient peut-être dans la pire situation possible pour rire et il était sûr que Kuroo le savait. Une des mains de celui-ci glissa plus bas, et finit sa course sous sa cuisse. Cuisse qui était étonnamment haute par rapport au lit. Et un peu trop sur le côté, aussi. Il se tendit en comprenant ce qui avait dû faire rire le plus âgé. Ses jambes s’étaient levées et écartées et il ne s’en était même pas rendu compte. S’il y avait plus embarrassant, Kenma ne voulait pas le savoir. Il sentit ses joues s’enflammer.

« Hé… T’as pas à être gêné, Kenma… » souffla Tetsurou à son oreille.

Ah, alors ses joues pouvaient chauffer encore plus que ce qu’elles ne l’avaient fait ? Surprenant. La voix de Kuroo était basse et… sensuelle ? Il n’était pas vraiment sûr du terme à utiliser. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de l’autre qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Et il était presque sûr que ce quelque chose n’était habituellement pas là.

La main sous sa cuisse commença à bouger, la caressant comme elle pouvait vu leur position actuelle. Kenma n’osait pas bouger son autre jambe, embarrassé d’avance à l’idée qu’elle pourrait très bien remonter sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Les doigts de Kuroo firent leur chemin sous le short du blond, dont la respiration se bloqua à ce moment-là. Le contact était doux et lent, comme pour s’assurer qu’il autorisait l’accès à cet endroit. Il hocha la tête et Kuroo déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il prit ensuite le lobe d’oreille de Kenma entre ses dents, et le blond le sentait sourire en même temps. C’est quand l’autre mordilla la peau, rajoutant parfois sa langue pour la mouiller que Kenma comprit ce qui le faisait sourire en avance. Ca faisait… du bien. La chaleur qui parcourait son corps augmentait encore mais c’était bon. Il gémissait un peu plus fort, même s’il trouvait cela embarrassant – Kuroo semblait apprécier ces sons.

Il sentit son short glisser doucement de ses hanches et, étrangement, ça ne l’inquiéta pas plus que ça. Il aida même Tetsurou à lui retirer en levant son bassin. Le noiraud plaça sa tête dans son cou, souffle saccadé et reposa sa main sur la cuisse blanche. À nouveau, Kenma comprit qu’il attendait un geste, un son de sa part pour continuer. Il appréciait que Kuroo prenne autant en considération ce qu’il pouvait ressentir, mais là ce n’était pas franchement le moment où il en aurait besoin. _Ce n’est pas comme si ça voyait que je veux continuer_ , songea-t-il en remarquant à quel point son membre était éveillé.

Soudain, il fut pris d’une incertitude qu’il ne pourrait vraiment expliquer. Et si Kuroo ne s’était pas arrêté pour attendre son consentement ? Et s’il s’était arrêté parce qu’il était… déçu ? C’est vrai, au fond, peut-être qu’il s’était attendu à mieux ? Et s’il trouvait _ça_ trop petit à son goût ? Vu la différence de taille entre lui et Kenma, c’était évident aux yeux de ce dernier que cela restait vrai y compris à ce niveau-là. Mais si Kuroo cherchait gros, pourquoi l’avoir choisi lui et pas quelqu’un d’autre de l’équipe ? Lev était sûrement mieux fourni à ce niveau-à que lui ; le meilleur ami de Kuroo – Bokuto, il lui semblait – était sans doute tout aussi bien loti. Alors pourquoi lui ?

« Kenma, je sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais arrête d’y penser, idiot. Je vois pas tes yeux mais je peux te dire que tu te tracasses pour rien. »

Il se pinça les lèvres, peu ravi d’avoir été démasqué – mais après tout, il aurait dû se douter que Kuroo ferait attention à son visage.

« Tu veux continuer ? Ou on arrête là ?

\- Est-ce que j’ai l’air d’avoir envie d’arrêter ?

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne veut rien dire. Le corps peut avoir envie sans que l’esprit y soit. J’ai pas envie de faire l’amour à ton corps, Kenma. Je veux te faire l’amour à toi tout entier. »

Les joues du blond s’enflammèrent encore un peu plus. Kuroo était embarrassant, vraiment trop. Il lui dit, d’ailleurs. Ce à quoi le noiraud répondit par un rire contre son cou. Quand le silence revint entre eux – un silence confortable –, Kenma remit ses bras autour de Tetsurou. Il fit glisser ses mains entre les omoplates du plus âgé, le chatouillant légèrement au passage.

« J’en ai envie, Kuro.

\- Alors arrête de te perdre dans tes pensées. À moins qu’il faille que je t’empêche de penser ? » suggéra-t-il avec – Kenma le devinait sans même le voir – un immense sourire moqueur.

Face à la moue du blond, l’autre ne put retenir un pouffement amusé. Il fit descendre sa main vers le sous-vêtement du plus jeune, et posa sa main sur la bosse déjà bien présente. Le sursaut de l’autre prouva à nouveau que le bandeau faisait son travail – et son effet. Il frotta sa main dans un mouvement vertical plutôt lent. Il vit les muscles de Kenma se contracter à ce nouveau contact. Les gémissements reprirent et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le bassin de Kenma ne se mette à remuer pour accentuer la caresse. Kuroo souriait, heureux de constater que ce qu’il faisait plaisait à son petit ami et ravi de voir les joues rouges de celui-ci alors qu’il tentait de dire formuler une phrase plus ou moins correcte.

« K-Kuro… J-je… Hm… P-plus… »

Tetsurou embrassa à nouveau le blond. Il continua comme ça un moment, chaque mouvement lui valant une plainte désireuse et un nouveau coup de bassin. Il observa les réactions de Kenma à chaque moment. Sa bouche, qui s’ouvrait, se refermait, incapable de le laisser articuler autre chose que des voyelles ; ses mains, qui agrippaient puis relâchaient les draps frénétiquement ; ses jambes, prises de convulsions à chacun des gestes. Ses pieds, enfin, dont les orteils remuaient de plus en plus, comme s’il tentait de résister. Mais Kuroo savait mieux que lui. Il savait mieux que lui que c’était inutile de résister. Il accentua encore ses mouvements, conscient que Kenma était proche de son orgasme.

Et proche, oh oui, il en était. Il n’arrivait plus à penser correctement – Kuroo avait quand même réussi au final – et il avait l’impression que son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Ses hanches bougeaient d’elles-mêmes en tout cas, se convainquit-il. La chaleur dans son bas-ventre était presque insoutenable et pourtant il ne voudrait qu’elle s’arrête pour rien au monde. Il commençait à perdre la tête, à ne plus pouvoir résister aux vagues de sensations qui s’attaquaient à son corps tout entier. Il commençait, et – et soudain, plus rien.

« Kuro ! cria Kenma en tentant de retirer le bandeau.

\- Hep, hep hep. Tu as voulu le bandeau, tu le gardes.

\- Alors repose ta main.

\- Et si je refuse ? répliqua le noiraud, taquin.

\- Alors on arrête tout. »

Et il se sentit bête, sur le coup. Parce que, bien qu’il ne puisse pas voir l’état de Kuroo – qu’il espérait au moins un peu ressemblant au sien – il se doutait qu’il était celui qui regretterait le plus ce choix. En entendant un nouveau pouffement venant du plus âgé, il se décida quand même. Si Kuroo comptait la jouer comme ça, tant pis pour lui. Il avait eu une occasion en or, il la laissait s’échapper.

Kenma se retourna et resta allongé sur son flanc sans un mot. Kuroo tenta de s’excuser (« Kenmaaa, j’suis désolé, retourne-toiii, je recommencerai pas ») mais le blond avait fait son choix. Qu’il regrettait déjà et qu’il regretterait encore plus d’ici environ trente secondes – il le savait. Il songea un instant qu’il pourrait enlever le bandeau, cette fois. Mais il sentait que Kuroo l’avait serré suffisamment fort pour qu’il n’y arrive pas. Tant pis, il ferait avec. Et ça serait peut-être moins embarrassant…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit glisser sa main sous son sous-vêtement. Il entendit un hoquet choqué de Tetsurou mais cela ne fit que l’encourager. Si Kuro ne voulait pas finir le travail, alors il le ferait lui-même. La sensation de sa propre main autour de lui lui parut un peu étrange au début – vu qu’il ne voyait rien, il avait un doute inexplicable de s’il s’agissait vraiment de sa main, et celle de Kuroo lui manquait déjà. Mais après un instant, il finit par retrouver son rythme habituel et sa manière de faire et, rapidement, il se sentit de nouveau au bord de l’orgasme. Et il aurait bien aimé quitté le bord pour y plonger pleinement, à vrai dire. Mais quelque chose en lui semblait l’empêcher d’y arriver et il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas quoi. Ce n’était même pas le fait que Kuroo soit à côté et l’observait – en tout cas, il l’espérait.

Après un moment, il finit par laisser ses muscles se relâcher et soupira, frustré. Tetsurou se glissa contre son dos, le faisant sursauter. Le souffle chaud du noiraud lui envoya quelques frissons de plus dans le dos.

 « Aurais-tu besoin d’aide, très cher ?

\- Hmpf. Qui aurait besoin de ton aide à toi, franchement. »

Kuroo pouffa à nouveau et déposa quelques baisers le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond. Des frissons, encore et toujours des frissons. Arrivé au bas de son dos, il prit le haut du boxer de Kenma entre ses dents. Celui-ci remua les hanches pour le faire partir, avant de se mettre sur le dos. Kuroo l’embrassa tendrement. Mais cette fois, ce fut bien Kenma qui rendit le baiser plus fiévreux. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de l’autre à plusieurs reprises, accéléra le rythme – Kuroo souriait à travers le baiser, mais rien ne pouvait moins le préoccuper. Il essayait de faire comprendre au capitane de Nekoma qu’il voulait qu’il fasse plus, qu’il aille jusqu’au bout cette fois – qu’il ne s’arrête pas alors qu’il allait jouir.

Le noiraud sembla comprendre et attrapa le sous-vêtement d’une main pour le faire glisser sur ses hanches. Il fut rapidement enlevé grâce à l’aide de Kenma qui leva presque immédiatement son bassin pour le faire passer. Les bras autour du cou de Kuroo, le blond ne fut pas pris un seul instant d’un élan de timidité à l’idée d’être complètement nu face à l’autre. Il n’y avait que les lèvres de celui-ci et ses futures actions qui comptaient.

Quand la main de Kuroo entoura son sexe, Kenma rejeta la tête en arrière. La chaleur de Kuroo sembla l’envahir tout entier, comme si avec ce simple contact, il arrivait à lui transmettre ce qu’il avait dans le sien. Les mouvements de va-et-vient qu’il entama alors n’aidèrent pas à ce qu’il se calme. Le dos arqué, Kenma laissait son corps répondre comme bon lui semblait aux caresses de Kuroo. Qu’il s’agisse de la main sur son pénis ou des lèvres qui parcouraient son torse – à quel moment son t-shirt avait-il été jeté dans un coin de la chambre ? – il ne voulait plus penser à rien si ce n’était Kuroo et les vagues de chaleur qui le traversaient.

Hélas, la main s’arrêta à nouveau alors qu’il se sentait partir. Un grognement non dissimulé lui échappa.

« Kenma… J’ai besoin de savoir si je peux… aller plus loin… »

 _Plus loin._ Ce qu’ils avaient à la base prévu de faire. _Le_ faire. Jusque-là, Kenma avait été plutôt égoïste, c’est vrai – Kuroo lui donnait tout sans rien recevoir. Maintenant, c’était à son tour de donner. Et à Kuroo de recevoir. Il le savait, mais il était anxieux. Et qui ne le serait pas à l’idée d’être presque déchiré en deux par la partie du corps la plus intime d’un homme, dans une partie tout aussi intime. Mais Kuroo devait savoir s’y prendre, non ? Pour que cela ne fasse pas _trop_ mal. Avoir Kuroo en lui était une idée qu’il trouvait plutôt étrange, mais pas forcément dérangeante. Et puis après tout, c’était lui qui avait initié toute la chose, il devait prendre ses responsabilités par rapport à cela.

« T-Tu peux… »

Kuroo l’embrassa encore une fois, tendrement – pour le rassurer. Kenma sentit ensuite qu’il se leva et alla chercher quelque chose. Il l’entendit fouiller dans un tiroir et le noiraud revint juste après. Il scella à nouveau leurs lèvres, toujours dans un geste rassurant. Et honnêtement, Kenma en avait bien besoin à ce moment-là. Certes il avait accepté qu’il aille plus loin ; mais ça ne l’empêchait pas d’appréhender le moment où il entrerait en lui.

Il entendit le bruit d’un flacon qu’on ouvrait, juste après que le baiser se soit terminé. Il déglutit, se doutant de la suite des évènements. Kuroo lui écarta les jambes et plaça sa main devant lui. Attendant un hochement de tête qu’il lui confirmerait encore une fois qu’il avait l’autorisation de le faire, il ne bougea pas et observa calmement le visage du blond. Celui-ci se pinçait les lèvres, anxieux. Mais il hocha la tête quand il comprit que son petit ami attendait.

La fraîcheur du lubrifiant lui extirpa une inspiration soudainement plus forte. Il avait toujours aussi chaud, et la lotion paraissait gelée par rapport à lui. Le doigt de Kuroo joua un moment autour de l’anneau de chair, pour l’habituer à un contact aussi intime. Puis il poussa légèrement vers l’intérieur. Kenma se tendit aussitôt. Là comme ça, ça ne faisait pas vraiment mal – ça faisait surtout bizarre. Il n’y avait que le bout du doigt, ceci dit. Quand Tetsurou enfonça un peu plus son majeur, Kenma grinça des dents. Ça ne faisait toujours pas vraiment _mal_ , mais la sensation était désagréable, pour le moment. Le noiraud commença quelques mouvements de va-et-vient quand il vit que son petit ami ne souffrait pas vraiment. Le mouvement parut améliorer un peu la sensation qu’il ressentait, et il se surprit même à gémir légèrement. Kuroo continua comme ça un moment avant d’arrêter et d’essayer de rentrer un second doigt.

« Tch ! »

Kenma serra la mâchoire. Autant le premier doigt n’avait pas vraiment fait mal, autant le deuxième avait plus de mal à rentrer – et Kenma avait l’impression qu’on lui étirait la peau alors qu’elle n’était pas extensible.

Kuroo vint rapidement essayer de le calmer, de nouveau à l’assaut avec des baisers aussi doux que possibles. Sa main libre vint jouer dans les mèches décolorées pour essayer de relaxer le plus jeune. S’il se concentrait uniquement sur la douleur qu’il ressentait à ce moment-là, il n’arriverait jamais à se détendre et soit il aurait mal pendant un long moment, soit il faudrait tout arrêter. Et même si Kuroo s’arrêterait s’il lui demandait, il n’avait pas vraiment envie de le faire. Kenma était son petit ami, Kenma était adorable – même s’il refusait de l’admettre, Kuroo continuerait à lui dire –, Kenma était celui qu’il aimait plus que tout. Quand il avait enfin accepté qu’ils passent _cette_ étape, Kuroo avait été réellement heureux. Il savait qu’une relation n’en avait pas besoin, mais c’était un peu comme la concrétisation de leurs sentiments, la preuve qu’ils se faisaient assez confiance pour autoriser l’autre à explorer des zones aussi intimes.

Il exécuta quelques va-et-vient, pour habituer le blond à la présence des deux doigts. Puis quand l’autre se relaxa assez, il commença à écarter légèrement ses doigts. Il voyait que Kenma continuait à serrer les dents mais les légers gémissements qu’il obtenait le convainquaient de persister. Voulant prouver au passeur qu’il pourrait tirer du plaisir de tout ça, il essaya de trouver la prostate de celui-ci. Plus maladroitement, il faisait glisser ses doigts contre les parois du rectum du blond. C’est quand celui-ci se redressa d’un coup, la bouche grande ouverte qu’il sut qu’il l’avait trouvée. Il le rallongea tout de suite, le forçant à rester contre le lui en imposant son poids.

Kenma s’agrippa automatiquement à son cou. Le noiraud fit jouer ses doigts à cet endroit plusieurs fois, récoltant à chaque fois une espèce de cri mélangé à un gémissement et un hoquet. Vraiment, de tout ce qu’’il avait pu imaginer, les sensations-là étaient bien – tellement bien – au-dessus de ce qu’il aurait pensé. Enfouissant son visage contre l’épaule de Kuroo – qui se fit une joie de reprendre les baisers et légères morsures dans le sien –, il avait l’impression de décoller.

« K-Kuro ! J-je… »

Encore une fois, tout s’arrêta alors qu’il était proche de l’extase. À croire que Kuroo ne voulait pas qu’il l’atteigne. Grognant, il consentit cependant à admettre qu’il devait laisser à Tetsurou la possibilité d’y arriver aussi.

« C’est la dernière fois que je te le demande, après ça, tu n’as plus le choix… Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ?

\- Oui ! »

Désespérée, excédée, frustrée ; il ne savait pas vraiment comment qualifier sa réponse tant elle avait été rapide et presque énervée. Kuroo laissa échapper un denier pouffement avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il se décolla de Kenma pour s’installer correctement entre ses jambes. La chaleur manqua directement au blond qui avait l’impression qu’on venait de lui prendre une partie de lui. Ses mains cherchèrent Kuroo – celui-ci lui en attrapa une et déposa une baiser sur son dos. Le noiraud lui écarta à nouveau les jambes et se colla presque à lui. Les cuisses pâles se posèrent sur celles au léger hâle et Kenma songea qu’il n’avait même pas fait attention au moment où l’autre s’était débarrassé de ses vêtements.

Il avait l’impression que l’intérieur de ses cuisses irradiait de chaleur, tout comme celles de Kuroo. C’est pourquoi il sursauta quand un peu de la lotion froide de tout à l’heure atterrit sur son aine. Tetsurou s’excusa d’ailleurs de cela quand il l’aperçut et il se pencha pour embrasser Kenma.

« Vas-y… » souffla le blond entre deux baisers.

Et l’instant d’après, la lotion était à nouveau contre lui, mais accompagnée de quelque chose de bien plus large que quelques doigts. Kenma essaya de noyer son appréhension – _comment est-ce que ça va pouvoir rentrer mon dieu, ça a l’air juste trop gros_ – dans les baisers que continuait à lui offrir le noiraud, bien conscient de ce que l’autre allait devoir traverser d’ici quelques instants. Il poussa légèrement vers l’entrée, juste assez pour qu’il puisse rentrer.

Malheureusement, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Même s’il l’avait bien préparé, Kuroo n’en restait pas moins plutôt gâté à ce niveau-là et la différence de largeur entre ses doigts et son sexe était assez conséquente pour faire souffrir le plus jeune. Tetsurou s’en voulait, évidemment, de savoir que la raison pour laquelle le visage de son petit ami était aussi crispé par la douleur, c’était lui. Il considéra tout arrêter là quand des larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux de Kenma. Il n’était pas sûr que le jeu en vaille la chandelle, qu’il ne serait pas le seul à prendre du plaisir dans cette étreinte. Autant il aimerait bien pouvoir finir ce qu’ils avaient commencé, autant il ne voulait pas que son petit ami lui en veuille après ça.

Il allait proposer à Kenma d’arrêter quand celui-ci s’accrocha un peu plus fort à son cou. _Tu n’as pas le droit de t’en aller. Tu n’as pas le droit de commencer et de ne pas finir. Le Kuroo que je connais ne fait pas les choses à moitié._ _Le Kuroo que je connais ne m’abandonnerait pas comme ça._ Il espérait que le noiraud comprenne à travers son étreinte ce qu’il aimerait lui dire à ce moment-là mais que la douleur lui empêchait de dire. Il croisa ses jambes autour des hanches de Tetsurou et appuya sur son bassin avec ses talons. Heureusement pour lui, le capitaine de Nekoma sembla comprendre. Il inspira plutôt profondément avant de continuer à pousser en Kenma. La mâchoire serrée, celui-ci faisait de son mieux pour réprimer ses cris de douleur. Le noiraud ne s’arrêta plus qu’une fois qu’il fut entièrement en son petit ami.

À partir de ce moment-là, il s’appliqua à distraire celui-ci du mieux qu’il pouvait. Baisers en rafale – un coup tendre, un coup affamé –, caresses fiévreuses sur tout son corps ; il devait faire perdre la tête à Kenma pour qu’il se relaxe. Et apparemment, il y arrivait plutôt bien, à en croire les gémissements du blond. Après un moment, il sentit les parois autour de lui se contracter, envoyant des étincelles dans tout son corps. Il observa le visage à ses côtés. Des mèches blondes retombaient sur son nez, il avait la bouche entrouverte et sa respiration était saccadée, les joues rougies et le souffle court ; Kenma était magnifique. C’était un fait indéniable.

Kuroo commença à bouger ses hanches. Doucement, pour être sûr de ne pas brusquer l’autre. Les mains de Kenma étaient posées sur ses omoplates et ses ongles plongèrent dans la peau hâlée. Tetsurou grimaça – il avait les ongles longs et ça allait lui laisser des marques – mais ne dit rien. Il doutait fortement être celui qui avait le plus mal. Durant ses premiers mouvements, il remarqua que Kenma serrait à nouveau la mâchoire, même si moins fortement. Il espérait que la sensation ne soit plus douloureuse mais plutôt dérangeante. Il fit plusieurs mouvements expérimentaux, cherchant à trouver la boule de nerfs qui avait fait tant d’effet à son petit ami juste avant.

Kenma sentait bien que Kuroo cherchait sa prostate au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements. Ils restaient plutôt lents mais le noiraud changeait légèrement sa position à chaque fois. La douleur était toujours présente, mais moins intense et surtout plus supportable. Les va-et-vient de Kuroo commençaient à le chauffer même si cela n’avait rien d’extraordinaire. Il finit par s’accommoder plus ou moins bien à tout cela et la douleur s’atténua un peu plus.

Soudain, Kuroo lui attrapa les jambes et les lui releva, lui remontant le bassin au passage. Le noiraud réussit à le placer de telle sorte que ses genoux soient proches de toucher le lit – et tous deux s’étonnèrent un moment de la souplesse du plus jeune. Et peu après, Kuroo donna un coup de bassin plus fort que les autres. Et Kenma crut voir les étoiles.

« K-Kuro ! C–

\- Compris ! »

Sans même lui laisser le temps de vraiment comprendre, Kuroo commença à donner des coups de bassins de plus en plus rapidement – et toujours plus fort – en essayant de toujours viser le même endroit. Il y avait des moments où il loupait légèrement la prostate, mais c’était un faible nombre de fois par rapport à celui où il la touchait. Les ongles de Kenma s’agrippèrent un peu plus dans ses omoplates.

La sensation était… Il ne pourrait même pas la décrire. Chaque coup envoyait des décharges dans tout son corps. Il avait le dos arqué comme jamais et la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte. Il avait l’impression de presque s’envoler. Pourtant Kuroo le clouait au lit avec son poids et dans une position plutôt inconfortable. Mais le plaisir qu’il ressentait à quasiment chaque coup de bassin du noiraud comptait bien plus que l’inconfort de la position.

Il sursauta quand l’une des mains de Tetsurou revint trouver son sexe.

« N-Non ! J-je vais v–

\- Shh, c’est ce que tu voulais non ? » le taquina le capitaine de Nekoma.

Kenma parvint à le frapper avant de s’agripper à nouveau à lui. Sa main droite monta pour attraper les cheveux sombres de l’autre. Il lui tirait – involontairement – la tête vers l’arrière mais les sensations étaient beaucoup trop intenses pour qu’il puisse vraiment s’en préoccuper. Plus il essayait de respirer, moins il avait d’air ; il n’arrivait vraiment plus à penser correctement. Il lui semblait dire le nom de Kuroo à répétition mais lui-même n’en était plus certain.

Rapidement, il se sentit à nouveau perdre complètement la tête – comme quand Kuroo l’avait touché, comme quand il avait essayé de finir ce que Kuroo avait laissé en plan – mais cette fois cela ne s’arrêta pas. Cela ne s’arrêta pas d’un coup, pas plus qu’il ne manqua quoi que ce soit. Un coup de bassin plus fort et une pression un peu plus importante sur son membre eurent raison de lui et il éjacula en gémissant le nom de Kuroo. Celui-ci fit quelques mouvements de plus avant d’arriver à l’orgasme à son tour, en profitant pleinement le temps qu’il dura, avant de se retirer de Kenma et de se laisser tomber à ses côtés sur le lit.

Kenma mit un moment à se remettre de tout ça. Sa respiration commençait à se calmer avec peine et il relâcha tous ses muscles. Kuroo le compara à une étoile de mer et il récolta un coup de coude dans les côtes. Quand sa respiration fut enfin calmée, il sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses fesses et il grimaça. Il tenta d’enlever le bandeau mais Tetsurou le fit se redresser légèrement pour lui retirer lui-même.

« Désolé. J’avais oublié–

\- C’est rien… »

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux – il eut du mal à cause de la lumière qui éclairait la pièce – et regarda son petit ami dans les yeux. Cette fois, ce fut Kuroo qui détourna le regard, les joues légèrement rouges.

« Finalement, tu as bien fait de vouloir le bandeau…

\- Ah ?

\- J’suis pas sûr que j’aurais pu résister si j’avais vu tes yeux… »

Kenma sourit doucement et posa sa main sur la joue de Tetsurou. Le noiraud reposa ses yeux sur lui, surpris du geste, avant de sourire à son tour et d’embrasser le blond. Tendrement, doucement. Comme d’habitude. Avoir fait l’amour n’avait pas changé grand-chose à leur relation. Mais chacun restait satisfait. Et recommencerait bien évidemment volontiers quand l’occasion se présenterait. Kenma fit d’ailleurs part de sa volonté de pouvoir voir, la prochaine fois – Kuroo accepta avec plaisir la proposition.

**Author's Note:**

> Le destin a fait en sorte que je finisse ce one-shot la veille de l'anniversaire de Kenma, alors joyeux anniversaire Kenma 8D
> 
> Les personnages doivent être monstrueusement OoC, hmpf. Et je suis d'un embarras incroyable aussi (je suis la nana qui veut écrire du porn sans dire les choses telles qu'elles sont, youhou). Enfin bon.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
